Celebrations!
by Greenface01
Summary: During the celebrations for the return of summer Anna tries Alcohol for the first time and ends up saying some things that she may possibly regret in the morning! OneShot!


**Celebrations**

******A/N - _This here is a little idea I had and I couldn't rest until I had written it. I'm a bit Kristanna shipper so no Elsanna here sorry people :D Otherwise, enjoy!_**

_Summary - During the celebrations for the return of summer Anna tries Alcohol for the first time and ends up saying some things that she may possibly regret in the morning._

After the threat of an eternal winter, the kingdom was finally back to being warm, vibrant and green instead of cold, dreary and white. Yes, winter was a time for cuddling in front of the fire and basically staying indoors. Summer was for days on the beach and now apparently ice skating? Of course this being thanks to discovering the queens secret ability to basically turn the land into one big ice skating rink, but the castle grounds were big enough to invite everyone along for a turn. And it was quite the turn out, it seemed everyone wanted to have a cool off on the magic ice rink that Elsa made for them and she was more than happy to have the gates open to let everyone in, finally.

But now it was getting dark and little by little people either retreated to their homes or were invited into the castle for a party to celebrate the coronation, return of summer and any other events that had occurred that day. Since not many people were dressed for it, a lot of people went home and either changed or didn't come back at all. But aside from that the celebration was everywhere, music in the streets way into the night as the whole kingdom was in high spirits. None however feeling quite as happy as the Queen and the Princess who were finally talking to each other and getting to catch up on the time that they lost.

"So you're telling me when you were cooped up in that room of yours for all those years you taught yourself French, German, Swedish, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, Italian and Russian?!" a shocked Anna stood with her jaw dropped open at the what she had just learned.

"Et le reste (and the rest)" Elsa replied chuckling at her sisters reaction. "I really didn't have a lot to do and I thought it would come in handy one day."

"It's a great conversation starter, and considering you can start that conversation in several languages you can never lose" she cheered, her joy of talking to her sister so casually like this was over whelming. She felt so happy right now that she could burst into a million pieces.

"Well if the whole Queen job falls through I can always get a job as a translator" Elsa joked sipping on her wine before she was interrupted by a young man.

"Excuse me Your Majesty, if you don't mind but could I ask you for the honor of a dance" he asked holding his hand out to Elsa and blushing quite wildly.

"I'm sorry but I don't..."

Anna jumped in almost instantly "she would love to" she cheered pushing Elsa towards the young man. Looks like she didn't have a choice this time and it was Anna's turn to mouth a quick apology as she went along with the gentleman. Elsa panicked for a second but decided to keep her cool, it's not like she couldn't dance and it wasn't the hardest thing in the world.

Before she had left Elsa had passed her wine to Anna to hold onto, it couldn't hurt to try some right? It's not like she wasn't allowed and no one had specifically said she couldn't. Taking a deep breath and making sure her sister wasn't watching she raised the glass to her mouth and started to drink it. She'd never drunk wine before and drinking like it was water caused her throat to burn slightly so she spluttered as she placed the now empty glass onto the table. Aside from the slight sting in her throat the wine tasted pretty good, she was actually considering getting a glass for herself if Elsa would let her of course. But she would probably need to replace Elsa's glass first in case she got suspicious.

"Nice dance?" Anna asked as Elsa returned. Elsa just laughed and picked up her now refilled drink off the table.

"It was nice to dance for once actually, thanks for jumping in there" she giggled and looked down at her drink. "Is there less in this?"

"I don't think so? Did the ice in it melt or something" Anna replied defensively looking at the glass in panic.

"You don't put ice in Red wine" Elsa giggled, "would you like to try one glass for tonight?" Well that became easier than she thought it was going to be. "Here" she called the waiter over and picked up a glass from the tray, "make sure you sip it" and she handed the glass to her little sister. "Just one though, wouldn't want to get you drunk". Anna thanked her and internally scolded herself for chugging it earlier, this was about the moment that Anna's head started to go slightly fuzzy and Elsa called everyone to gather round on a table as the castle servants arranged them around the room.

"I would like to propose a toast" Elsa called sounding as much like a Queen as royalty could "to my sister Anna, her new friends Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and to all the people in the Kingdom who held their faith in me during this whole ordeal. I could not thank you all enough." She looked like she cry but she carried on regardless "I've held this secret in for the best part of my life in fear that I could hurt someone close to me and in the end I caused you all a great deal of pain. Especially you Anna" by now Anna was struggling to concentrate on her sisters face and the consistent blinking was starting to bother her a lot. "My dearest Sister, thank you so much for believing in me when I didn't and saving my life. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too" she slurred slightly fanning herself "phew is it hot in here or is it just me? Oooooh before we toast can I make a speech!" Anna stood up and took in a deep breath while her eyes panned quickly around the room. "Elsa, you are really stunning and I would really like a dress like yours if you can make me one please?"

"Anna, are you feeling OK?" Elsa looked really concerned and Kristoff who was trying to mind his own business in the corner of the room started slowly make his way over to her.

"OK? Never been better! You know growing up I would always knock on Elsa's door and ask her to build a snowman with me and the first thing she does when she gets away from here is build one without me! Not that I'm mad because you know Olaf is great and everything but come on. But seriously how did you make that dress" Anna stumbled and steadied herself on Kristoff's arm when he finally reached her. She smiled up at him and regardless of the jelly feeling in his legs, he knew whatever she was going to say next was not going to be good for him. "This guy, this one here. Helped me get all the way up the north mountain to where my sister was. I probably wouldn't have even known where she was without him" he looked away bashfully trying to keep the girl steady while simultaneously listening to the whispering around the room about how the Princess of Arendelle was clearly drunk. "Plus he has the rock hardest muscles I have ever seen, I mean have you felt these things!"

"OK, that's enough Anna, could you sit her down for me" Elsa asked Kristoff wiping her brow while she thought of how to recover the situation. She thought she might of been able to laugh it off but the last comment had the whole audience shell shocked. "Haha she's just exhausted after all the running around, never leaving the castle and then suddenly having the adventure of a lifetime can do that. She's practically falling asleep." Elsa was half right, Anna was actually completely asleep in her seat with her head being supported by Kristoffs's arm. He suddenly looked extremely panicked and had no idea what he should do with her. Picking her up would only draw more attention to her and he didn't want to make her even more embarrassed than she was going to be when she woke up tomorrow. He looked to Elsa for help who was already signalling the castle guards to help him out. "Anyway yes, so thank you to everything and here's a toast to the future of Arendelle" she raised her glass and watched as the rest of the room cautiously raised theirs as the princess was carried out of the room.

"To the future of Arendelle", sadly the timing was slightly off and it sounded like a whole conversation around the room as everyone said it at different times.

"Everyone can take their time leaving and thanks for being here tonight" Elsa smiled rushing after the guards who were carrying her sister down the hall. "Is she OK?" she asked wiping the drool off her sisters face as it threatened to run down the guards arm. "Kristoff go and tell Kai to bring her some water" she demanded and he immediately ran back to the hall. "Oh Anna, how much did you drink?" Despite the ruckus, Elsa luckily did see the funny side of it and couldn't help but laugh when she finally put Anna to bed.

"Here's the water" Kristoff returned with Kai and a jug. Elsa dropped some ice into the jug and placed it on the table next to Anna's bed after pouring some into a glass for her. "Thank you, she should be ok now."

**The Next Morning**

Strangely, Anna had no recollection of how she got to bed last night so when she woke up she glanced around her bedroom in confusion like she was in some other world. And then it hit her so hard in the face she felt like she could die on the spot. She remembered everything she said, about the dress, the snowman and... oh god. Kristoff. He probably hates her right now after what she said and she was horrified and spent the next 10 minutes praying that it was all a horrible dream.

"Anna, are you up?" Elsa called through the door after knocking gently 3 times. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Elsa, please tell me I had a really bad dream" she pleaded smacking herself in the head. "Did I really say that about Kristoff's..." she couldn't even finish the sentence and already Elsa was laughing outside the door. "Is he still here?"

"He's in the stables feeding Sven at the moment if you want to go and see him, you had him pretty worried last night." Anna suddenly filled with dread, what if he was angry and said he didn't want to come back to the castle anymore. She had to go and find him before he left. She raced to get dressed and presentable before she left her room and as she finally exited her door Elsa was stood back and allowed her to pass. "Anna! Your skirts tucked into your bloomers" she called just in time for Anna to hear.

**At the Stables**

As she approached she could hear Kristoff humming away while he sat next to his best friend in the grass just next to the stable. She felt like she should turn tail and run for it due to the sudden death by embarrassment that she was feeling. "I think the lightweight has come to join us Sven" Kristoff said dipping his head back to look directly at Anna. She tried to keep her cool but ended up bumbling over all her words.

"Hey about last night, I didn't mean what I... wait no what exactly did I... I'm sorry I embarrassed you, please don't hate me, I've never drunk before and did I mention I had more than Elsa thought I did. Not that I was going against her word but..." Kristoff listened to her bumble on as it seemed to entertain him quite a lot, she was so innocent and if he hadn't been so embarrassed by the crowd her probably would've been quite flattered by her comment. "So yeah, I made a little mistake but it happens right and..."

"Calm down Anna, I'm not mad at you. I was more concerned about the fact that you passed out, I mean how much exactly did you drink"

"Enough" she replied, that being 2 glasses. He jumped up and walked over to her.

"Am I expected to have this kind of trouble a lot if I stick around?" he asked ruffling up her hair.

"No... Yes.. I mean, only if you want it... wait what?" she was confused now and resorted to putting her face in her hand to hide her blush. He suddenly pulled her into an embrace and rested his head on top of hers, she was right, his muscles were rock hard. She really needed to stop her mind from wandering sometimes.

"Well it's only OK if it's you, OK?" he looked down smiling at her and she felt like she could just melt. "So does that mean I have better muscles then Hans?"

"That goes without saying, I seriously thought if you confronted Hans you might of knocked his head off his shoulders" she laughed nervously at the thought.

"And you stopped me, why?" he questioned but she just cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm kidding, come on let's get you back inside, you'll be dehydrating."

Hopefully the rest of the townspeople at the party will forget the time the princess got drunk and passed out at the party, but it could also be a really good conversation starter.

_**A/N - Thanks for reading, leave a little review for me :D I'll be your best friend! Constructive criticism if you're gonna be mean please .**_


End file.
